Only The Charmed May Heal Time
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: The young girl cried out in tremendous pain, gripping her own chest as though it were on fire, her heart skipping steadfast beats as she looked to her boyfriend for comfort. All the while, falling towards the earth below...  *Takes place during Time Heals


_**I've had this written out since, oooooh… October of 2010. It's been sitting in my Deviant Art account for quite some time. Mostly forgotten… Oh well. It's here now! **_

_**Standard Disclaimer: Yeah… I own the computer I wrote this on. That's aboot it. LOL!**_

Kevin watched the heated battle between Charmcaster and Gwen. The boy desperate in wanting to help out the young anodite, but was powerless to do so; by getting himself wounded in the war against Hex.

Kevin watched as blasts of manna had escaladed in several different directions, the girls' screaming at each other; the shouting of insults and battle cries echoing, filling the already cool midnight air. Kevin had to dodge some of the blows himself, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be terrified for his strong willed red head all the same.

Charmcaster grinned maniacally, as she steadied her hands for one of her most mystical, and powerful spells yet, aiming directly at the center of Gwen's chest. Laughing silently to herself, Charmcaster knew full well of the possibilities with what this particular spell could in fact do to her enemy...

Of course with the anodite physically, and mentally distracted on throwing her own retorts; making sure that Kevin had stayed alive, the wicked magician seized the opportunity, chanted her spell, and ultimately fired.

Gwen did not see the enchanter's magical force of death spiraling towards her... It was all too quick, all too fast to realize the oncoming force of Charmcaster's magic. It rushing beyond massive speeds; seeking out its' target.

The young girl cried out in tremendous pain, gripping her own chest as though it were on fire, her heart skipping steadfast beats as she looked to her boyfriend for comfort. All the while, falling towards the earth below...

Kevin screamed out her name in horror, scrambling with all of his strength to reach the girl. But his wounded leg betrayed him, and he fell to the ground, panting in fear, trying with all of his might to reach Gwen.

Charmcaster levitated back to solid ground, laughing sinisterly at the pitiful scene that lied before her. Kevin finally having reached Gwen, was slowly lifting her into his lap, searching for any signs of life...

Sadly... There wasn't any...

Kevin placed his head onto Gwen's, hugging her tightly, silently whispering to her. Blaming himself for all that had transpired moments ago. "I should have done more." He said, rubbing his face gently against her own. "I should've taken that witch out when I had the chance!" His voice began rising, his teeth grinding together in mere anger for his sudden loss. "You don't deserve this! Please! Please, just... just come back to me, Gwen!"

"Oh... Poor Kevin." Sneered Charmcaster, who was showing no remorse for what she had done, walking towards the fallen Osmosian. "But in reality…? She deserved it!" The young woman continued to laugh victoriously, drinking in all of the pleasures she gained by finally defeating her enemy.

Kevin, who was still sitting on the cool damp ground, let out a deaf defying growl, sitting Gwen gently back down to the surface, and charged at the white haired magician, pinning her against the fallen walls of Hex's castle.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Kevin cried, tears threatening to spill upon his heart broken face. "YOU deserve to die! NOT HER!"

Charmcaster only smiled in amusement, not giving the boy the satisfaction of hurting her against the cool stone wall.

Then, an evil plot surfaced into her mind, bringing herself to stare at the raven haired boy intensely. "Come on Kevin." She grunts. "You honestly think that I don't feel bad for Gwen's own death?" Her eyes narrowed in a dark seriousness. "I have a heart too you know!"

Kevin pushed the power hungry girl farther into the brick, causing the young woman to finally cry out in pain. "You're a heartless cold _witch _who doesn't give a damn about anything but herself!" Kevin shouted out, spitting on the girl's face as he yelled, leaning in for the kill. "It doesn't matter... I'm gonna end this either way."

Kevin absorbed the wall they had both been touching, and lifted his free fist into the air, slowly making his decent onto Charmcaster's pretty little face. The girl's eyes widen with fear, screaming back at the boy just before impact. "WAIT!" She heavily gasped, her chest rising and falling in short, quick panted breaths. "What if I say... I- I can bring Gwen back?"

The raven haired boy immediately with drew his arm, easing his grip from Charmcaster. "H-how?"

Charmcaster smiled ever so devilishly. Kevin was falling into her own trap, it was all going according to plan. "Easy..." She coyly sighed, her face dripping with hidden distain. "It's better if you just let me show you."

The powerful sorcerous quietly began to chant. Kevin's world as he knew it was becoming a blur. The scene around him began to melt away, and a new brighter one took its' place. Bright greens from the lush grass, highlighted blues from the bright sky all came into play around him. It all seemed surreal, a fantasy, only a dream. The raven haired hero was confused at first, but all that soon dissipated when he heard the sound of his own name being called out by a voice he never thought he'd ever hear in his life time again.

"Kevin!"

The young teen swiftly turned on his heels, his eyes widening in amazement. "Gwen?" He whispered as he stared on at her in disbelief.

The red head leaped into his arms without hesitation, holding on to him for dear life. Gwen's tears of joy rapidly running down her rose bitten cheeks. "Oh, Kevin!" She cried, embracing him. "God, I've missed you!"

Kevin, without saying a single word bent down to feel the warmth of Gwen's lips once more. A feeling he thought he had lost; now living in a moment he wanted to hold onto forever.

But all of it was quickly coming to an end. The dream of all dreams that he was having, suddenly went black. Causing him to wake up, back to the place where Gwen had recently died.

The whole thing had felt so real.

"Gwen?" Kevin cried, finding that Charmcaster was smiling down at him, her features almost looking as if she were the devil himself. "Where is she?"

The white haired girl grinned even more at the sound of desperation in the boy's voice, as if she were living off of his despair. "This is the world I made for you Kevin." She grinned joyfully to herself, proud of the "gift" she bestowed upon the mournful Osmosian. "It may not be a reality? But..." Charmcaster then looked to her nails in a non caring manner, and rested her other free hand upon her hip. "But It can be as real as you want it to be... Live a life with your precious Gwen? Or? Live a life without her..." The witch furrowed her brow in amusement, and continued. "Besides. Ben's already half dead in my prison, and sadly?" She silently chuckles. "Gwen is just dead... What other choice do you have?"

Kevin stood in silence for a moment. Slowly raising his stone cold face, his tears finally giving way, trying to gain control over his own voice to give the woman an answer. But also fighting a battle within his own mind, outweighing all the options he had just been given.

Living a life with no Gwen was just meaningless. No hope, no one to love, or getting that same love in return... He couldn't, or wouldn't stand for it.

Finally, Kevin had his answer.

"Do it..." He said in a sadden horse tone, his throat drying with every word.

"As you wish." Charmcaster cooed, as she lifted her magical hands swiftly, her eyes glowing madly with power. Pink manna streams began to flow effortlessly into Kevin, engulfing his entire body into one bright magenta light. The teen's eyes began to glow, his skin quickly turning to a dark shade of gray; forming into solid cold rock as patterns of Charmacaster's powers began to make long empty trails along his chest, putting the Osmosian under her complete control. Charmcaster couldn't help but smile deviously to herself in achievement.

Kevin, was now finally her's to control... Forever.

_**Please leave me a review! I love them ever so much! Reaaaaally I dooo! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


End file.
